Complicated Love
by Teikorinsu
Summary: Shikamaru's always had maybe an itty bitty little crush on Ino.When he finds out she feels the same way, will he ask her out?Does he have the guts?Are they the perfect couple?THE CHIBI NARUTO FOX COMMANDS YOU TO READ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Title: Complicated Love

By: DeviousBunnie

Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own Naruto. Remember, this is fan fiction. It never really happened, and if you flame me for writing crappy stories, remember, no one ever _made_ you read it.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1: Gone Undercover, Be Back in 20!

"Shikamaru!!" shouted the hyperactive kyuubi known as Naruto, trying to catch up with him. 

"What d'you want?" he sighed in his lazy way.

"I heard that the girls are going on a picnic at the park today. Up for some spyin?"

"Heh," he chuckled, "As much as a good idea that is, I can't. Asuma's taking Chouji and me out for barbecue today. Since Ino's going to that picnic, I have to be there before Chouji gets himself sick again. Troublesome."

"Awww. Well, if ya have any time, meet up with Kiba, Neji, and I."

"Whatever," He sighed, blankly staring at the sky.

"Hehe. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said in his oh-so-annoying way.

_That Naruto is getting himself into more and more trouble every single day,_ He thought, _what a complete idiot, that Naruto._

"Shikamaru! Hurry! We're going out to eat now!" shouted the chubby old Chouji.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeez. How troublesome."

"KIBA-KUN!! THEY'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE!!" shouted Naruto, as he banged on Kiba's front door.

"You idiot. I'm right here," said Kiba, standing right behind the fool.

"Ahha-ha, I knew that all along, I was just...testing if you knew!" fibbed the Kyuubi, trying to cover the truth with a grin.

"Yeah...right..." Kiba said, glaring at Naruto as if he were a complete lunatic in his underwear.

"Let's get going to Neji-san's before we lose the girls. We'll need to know where they are to spy on them, right?"

"Duh." Replied Kiba.

On the way to Negi's, the two found Lee and himself training somewhere in the forest. Lee was kicking trees to test his strength as usual, and Neji was testing his Byakuugan.

"Hey, Neji!" yelled Naruto loudly, "The girls are leaving! We're gonna go now."

"One sec," stalled Neji, using Byakuugan one last time.

"BYAKUUGAN!"

"We're leaving..." complained Naruto, heading toward the direction of the park.

"Alright, alright." He said, giving in.

"Hey, where're you guys going?" asked Lee.

"Spyin on girls at the park. Why? You wanna come?" grinned Naruto.

"As much as I would, I don't think it's really righ--"

"—Oh, come on! Have a little man in ya!" teased Kiba.

"Fine." He sighed, also giving in.

"ENOUGH OF THE STALLING! CAN WE GO ALREADY?!" complained Naruto impatiently.

The four guys stalked the girls endlessly, hiding outside shoe stores, accessory shops, and other girly places. Hiding behind bushes, trees, and anything else they could use to cover themselves.

"GAHH! I'm getting tired of this! How long does it take to go to one simple little park?!" mumbled Naruto in a hushed tone.

"What was that?" asked Tenten as she whirled around to look where Naruto had been ducking under a bush.

"Nice going, Einstein." Scolded Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?!" Said Naruto, surprised that he showed up.

"—SHHH!!!" Shushed the whole crowd of guys, trying hard to listen to whatever the girls were saying.

"Well, if it isn't the old genius himself. I thought you said you weren't coming." Smirked Kiba.

"Chouji got over-excited and choked down four at once. The idiot almost choked, but somehow managed to swallow them all down. It's amazing what he can fit down that tube he calls an esophagus." Chuckled Shikamaru silently. "Asuma finally put his foot down and told Chouji it was enough."

"Ohhh." Said Naruto, trying to look very interested on the topic, but failed.

"I think it's coming from over there!" pointed out Sakura, gesturing toward the area they were concealing themselves in.

"SHIT!" whispered Naruto, trying not to let the girls hear.

Like the story so far? I know, it's crap, don't flame me!"  
If you're one of the few who actually like it, BLESS YOU!! 'xD  
This took a while to write out, and my fingers hurt like hell, but I do admit, it was fun writing it  
:D  
Keep asking yourselves these questions:

_What's gonna happen next?_

Are they gonna get caught?

Is Naruto gonna get slapped?

You'll just have to wait and find out, then!  
(I'm actually typing out the next chapter right now..D:)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Complicated Love

By: DeviousBunnie

Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own Naruto. Remember, this is fan fiction. It never really happened, and if you flame me for writing crappy stories, remember, no one ever _made_ you read it.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2: Attack of the rampaging chibi-lovers! (run for your life!)

Last scene:

The four guys stalked the girls endlessly, hiding outside shoe stores, accessory shops, and other girly places. Hiding behind bushes, trees, and anything else they could use to cover themselves.

"GAHH! I'm getting tired of this! How long does it take to go to one simple little park?!" mumbled Naruto in a hushed tone.

"What was that?" asked Tenten as she whirled around to look where Naruto had been ducking under a bush.

"Nice going, Einstein." Scolded Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?!" Said Naruto, surprised that he showed up.

"—SHHH!!!" Shushed the whole crowd of guys, trying hard to listen to whatever the girls were saying.

"Well, if it isn't the old genius himself. I thought you said you weren't coming." Smirked Kiba.

"Chouji got over-excited and choked down four at once. The idiot almost choked, but somehow managed to swallow them all down. It's amazing what he can fit down that tube he calls an esophagus." Chuckled Shikamaru silently. "Asuma finally put his foot down and told Chouji it was enough."

"Ohhh," said Naruto, trying to look very interested on the topic, but failed.

"I think it's coming from over there!" pointed out Sakura, gesturing toward the area they were concealing themselves in.

"SHIT!" whispered Naruto, trying not to let the girls hear.

New Chapter:

In their desperate time of need, Shikamaru stood up, with his hands together in a shape that almost looked like a hand sign, thought it wasn't; it was his famous thinking pose.

_I see. Obviously, He's taking that position to come up with a solution to our dilemma. How genius! What youth! _Thought Lee, as his usual self. (BWAHAHAHA. xD Lee is so fun to imitate :3)

"_I've got it,_" said Shikamaru, finally, "Naruto, remember when you turned into the fire demon?"

"Uh-huh," replied the kyuubi, nodding curiously. _What is he up to? _He thought to himself.

"Okay, so here's the plan. First, we—" he whispered, signaling it was a good idea to huddle up.

"GENIUS IDEA!! WONDERFUL!!" cried Lee, in a hushed whisper.

"So we all understand, right?" checked Shikamaru, just in case.

"Yup," they all replied quietly in unison.

"...when I give the signal..." he said, waiting for Sakura to get a few inches closer.  
"Closer...closer...almost...NOW!"

On cue, Naruto popped out of the bush as a ... CHIBI FOX-BABY!! 

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" cooed the girls, mesmerized by how cute he looked. (That's only because they don't know it's really him ':D)

"Heh. They fell for it," smirked Shikamaru.

"OMIGAWSH, THERE HE GOES!!" screamed one of them, pointing at Naruto, running away faster than the speed of light. (Probably from all that ramen he ate for breakfast o.o;)  
Then ... The girls start chasing him as if he were Chris Brown...

Naruto's inner mind: "How embarrassing... TT; RUN FOR MY LIFEEE!!!!!!!!"

The guys are still trailing after them, all the way to the park, where Naruto stops for a moment and dives directly into the nearest bush to hide in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!—hey, where'd he go?" questioned one of the girls.

"Heheheh," muttered Naruto, still safely in his bush.

"Great. The plan's going along perfectly." nodded Shikamaru with satisfaction.

"Awww. We lost em," sighed Tenten, "I really wanted to pet it."

"Well, we're at the park now. Why don't we set up our picnic now?" suggested Hinata.

"Good idea. That was _some_ rumble, though!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Ha, it sure was!" agreed Ino.

After a couple of minutes of setting up, they finish tidying up the spot and whatnot and start doing what girls do best, yes, of course, GOSSIPING:D

"I'm bored," mumbled Tenten, with a sandwich in her hand.

"Let's plaaayyyy.. TRUTH OR DARE!" shouted Sakura with joy.

"Ooooh. Who's first?"

"I nominate... TENTEN." Grinned Ino.

"WHAAT?!" yelled Tenten.

"Hehe. Yup, I said TENTEN. Truth or Dare?" she smirked.

"Truth. Of course."

"Why? Chicken?"

"No, it's just...I haven't done truth in a while, so why not?" she fibbed, not finding any other excuse.

"Hah. Fine. You're the one who chooses, anyway. Let's see... Anyone got a good question for Tenten?"

"I know! Tenten, is it true... that you have a crush on... NEJI?"

She coughed slightly.

"What? I didn't seem to hear you." Teased Sakura.

"I said MAYBE."

"Maybe? Oooh. I guess that means yes?"

"OMIGOSH! IT DOES! SHE DOES!" She shouted loudly, feeling victorious.

Behind the bushes, still listening, Shikamaru nudged Neji and laughed a bit. Neji gave him a 

"Next. Let's see..." Tenten started, "I choose... Sakura." Obviously trying to get payback at her. "Truth or dare, my good friend?"

"Truth." She said unhappily.

"Meh. Looks like no-one's got guts today." She laughed.

"Just ask the god damn question." She said, angrily.

"Okay, okay. What do you think about... Shikamaru?"

"YUUCK!" she said in disgust, making a face to match.

Tenten just about cracked up, and Ino just blushed and looked away at something, and acted like it was all of a sudden real interesting.

"Oooh. I see that expression, Ms. Ino! You like him, don't you?!" she said, grinning.

"No, I don't..." she mumbled, almost too hard to hear. (Girls in Konoha obviously mumble when they try to lie Oo)

"Oh, it's okay. We're all friends here. We can keep secrets, right?" said Hinata, smiling, trying to cheer her up a bit.

Ino smiled back and felt much more courageous. Much, MUCH more courageous. She actually stood up and declared aloud, "I like Shikamaru Nara."

"That a girl, Ino!" Sakura cheered.

Again, behind the bushes, Shikamaru's face started to have a bright red glow, redder than a beet.

"Hehe. Looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend, Mr. Na—I mean, Mr. Yamanaka!" chuckled Naruto, almost dying of laughter behind the bushes. If they were any closer to the girls, they would've been easily discovered.

Seeing this had no effect on Shikamaru, he started to wonder: _Does Shikamaru actually like Ino, as well?_

Obviously, Shikamaru had been thinking, too, because he had his back against the trunk of a tree, and was gazing up at the sky.

Naruto teased, "So, whatcha gonna do, Mr. Einstein?"

"I don't know." He replied truthfully.

"WHAAAT?! DUDE, A GIRL LIKE THAT!! AN OPERTUNITY LIKE THIS!! YOU'LL NEVER SEE ANOTHER ONE IN YOUR LIFE LIKE IT!! ASK HER OUT, MAN!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SMART ONE!!" Kiba shouted, directly in Shikamaru's ear. After he had cooled off a bit, he said to him again,

"Dude, you're an extreme genius and all, but when it comes to girls... You might as well be Naruto during a mid-year test."

"YYYYUP!" shouted Naruto happily, obviously having no idea what he was saying (Naruto, you dummy. 'xD)

Finally realizing the joke, he shouted, "HEY!! THAT AIN'T FUNNY!! D: "

"Haha, sorry Naruto, but I couldn't resist. Besides, I needed to cheer him up SOMEHOW."

Haha, poor Naruto. Not a clue in the world...  
Just typing all of this made me drop to the floor and laugh as if I had taken some kind of laughing poison.  
'xD

Hope you liked it! There's loads more coming! HOORAY FOR SPRING BREAK!!!  
:D

Sorry to tell you that Naruto didn't get slapped. I might fit that in somewhere in the future chapters. xD


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Complicated Love

By: DeviousBunnie

Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own Naruto. Remember, this is fan fiction. It never really happened, and if you flame me for writing crappy stories, remember, no one ever _made_ you read it.  
ENJOY!  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2: BUSTED!!

Last scene:

"Hehe. Looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend, Mr. Na—I mean, Mr. Yamanaka!" chuckled Naruto, almost dying of laughter behind the bushes. If they were any closer to the girls, they would've been easily discovered.

Seeing this had no effect on Shikamaru, he started to wonder: _Does Shikamaru actually like Ino, as well?_

Obviously, Shikamaru had been thinking, too, because he had his back against the trunk of a tree, and was gazing up at the sky.

Naruto teased, "So, whatcha gonna do, Mr. Einstein?"

"I don't know." He replied truthfully.

"WHAAAT?! DUDE, A GIRL LIKE THAT!! AN OPERTUNITY LIKE THIS!! YOU'LL NEVER SEE ANOTHER ONE IN YOUR LIFE LIKE IT!! ASK HER OUT, MAN!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SMART ONE!!" Kiba shouted, directly in Shikamaru's ear. After he had cooled off a bit, he said to him again,

"Dude, you're an extreme genius and all, but when it comes to girls... You might as well be Naruto during a mid-year test."

"YYYYUP!" shouted Naruto happily; obviously having no idea what he was saying (Naruto, you dummy. 'xD) 

Finally realizing the joke, he shouted, "HEY!! THAT AIN'T FUNNY!! D: "

"Haha, sorry Naruto, but I couldn't resist. Besides, I needed to cheer him up SOMEHOW."

New Chapter:

The next day, Shikamaru was practically bored to death with nothing to do. No missions. Chouji was on a C-class mission, fortunately, otherwise, He'd be bugging him all day long about giving him five bucks to buy some more (you guessed it,) FOOD. He walked around town, watching little kids run about and play tag. One of the kids that weren't playing tag was Konohamaru.

"Yo, Konohamaru." He said, starting a conversation.

"Sup."

"Why aren't you playing tag with the other kids?"

"Haah, Shikamaru, no matter how much of a genius you are, you still don't know many things."

"Yeah, everyone says that."

"I'm standing alone cause Tag ain't cool. It's for little kids."

He chuckled. Little kids these days. "You little kids are so troublesome."

"Hey, you take that back! You were once a kid yourself, old man!"

"Old man? Just because I'm a few years your senior, doesn't mean I'm an old man now, does it?"

"Nah, but it's fun to call you that." He said, grinning evilly.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, puzzled. "I'll never get little kids. Or girls."

"Hehe. Girls, eh? That reminds me, Sakura wants to talk to you about something...I think she said it was about something that happened yesterday?" The nosy little creature said, sounding really interested in the topic.

"Haha. Well, I've got nothing to do, so I'd better go head to her house to see what the hell she wants now." He said, patting Konohamaru's head before leaving.

As he adjusted his goggles he said, "Sayonara, Old Man."

"Heh. Cya." He said, nodding a bit. 

-Scene divider- (I needed something to put in between scenes D;)

Meanwhile, Sakura was at Ino's parent's flower shop, and today was one of those days when Ino had to watch the shop.

"Soooo, who ya buyin flowers for, Sakura?" she said, grinning.

"My mom. It's almost Mother's day, remember?" she lied so smoothly, you never would suspect a thing. Ino didn't, fortunately.

"Oh, well, then good luck finding what you want. I'm gonna go step out for a moment to go to Ichiraku for some ramen to-go. I won't be long. I hope you can watch the shop while I'm gone?"

"Sure," she replied, having done this quite many times, as best friends do.  
She sighed and looked around for a bit longer for a flower she thought Ino would've liked. For a while, she didn't find anything, but a while later, she stumbled upon the most beautiful looking flower she'd ever seen. A Yoshino Sakura. (Not Sakura as in her, I mean CHERRY BLOSSOM. Sakura is a lot shorter though O.o;; Odd how it has her name in it and she thinks it's so beautiful, huh? xD)  
She stared at it for a quick moment, and claimed, "I'll get this one for sure. Ino'll love it!" Naruto had overheard the sound of Sakura's voice in the shop (probably wif dem big ears of his xD), and peeked inside. He had again transformed into the little chibi-fox-thing he had transformed into the day before and snuck in.

"Konichi, Naruto."

"Hey, how'd you know it's me?!" he shouted, puzzled.

"Wild guess. Who else wears Black and Orange, Blonde hair, and whiskers?"

"Ahhahaha..." he sighed. "So whatcha doin?"

"Picking flowers for Shika to give to Ino. You should know, since you were _there_ yesterday." (NARUTO GOT BUSTTEEEDDDD! xD) Naruto just stared at her for a moment as if she were psychic.

"I knew you were there the moment you started running away. No one runs as hyper as you do."

"I thought you were some kinda mind reader! ...Wait, then why'd you keep on acting like you didn't know?"

"Psh. If Ino knew it was really you, she wouldn't care how you you'd look. She'd probably take the advantage of you being smaller and kill you." She sighed.

"Oh. Right." Agreed Naruto, still a chibi-fox-thingy. (Yeah. It's my word. :D)

"Well, you better get outta here. I think I see Ino coming."

"Eh, okay. Cya later den." He said, turning toward the door, and sprinting as fast as he could, trying to be caught by any more chibi-fans (or Ino.)

"So," Ino said, "Picked a flower you like?" she said, smiling.

"Yup." Sakura replied.

"So, which one did you choose...?"

"Well, already wrapped it. My mom might suspect something if it's half opened."

"Yeah, good point. Well, I can watch the shop from here. I don't wanna waste your time here." Ino said.

"Kay. Cya later then."

-Scene Divider- (Yay. Finally. Two scenes done. :D)

After, Sakura arrived home and a couple minutes later, Shikamaru came to 'see what the hell she wanted now.'

He knocked on the door and said, "Yo, Sakura, it's me."  
Sakura recognized his voice and grabbed the Yoshino Sakura, opened the door, shoved it in his face, and said "Here. Give it to Ino."

"Whoa, what for?!" He said in a shocked voice, wondering if she had known his little secret about Ino.

"I actually knew that Naruto and you guys were spying on us yesterday. I recognized Naruto by the colors of his fur, and when Ten-chan (yes, that's what they call her.) pointed you guys out behind the bushes, I saw Akamaru's tail sticking out of the bush and a few bits of your hair poking out from behind some leaves near a tree. You guys aren't so good at hiding."

"Ha, I guess not." Shika agreed. (I shall nick name him Shika now, cause Shikamaru's too long to type out—and so's this whole entire page D;)

"So how'd you know I like Ino?"

"Because of whenever you're holding her while she's using her mind-transfer jutsu's, you're always blushing slightly."

"Wow, I guess I never really noticed that." He admitted, blushing again.

"—and whenever you're near her, you—"

"Alright already, I know."

"Just pointing out," Sakura said innocently.

"Well, your secret's safe with me. I might actually be a bit of a help to you, considering I'm Ino's best friend." And she said under her breath, "This also means that Sasuke-Kun shall be mine! :D" (GASP. Sakura, you're so evil! I'm so proud:0) "You might not wanna tell Chouji, though. His two teammates both having a crush on each other—I don't know how he'll handle it."

"Wait, she likes me, too?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, of course. What else do you think she talks about when she's not with you guys?"

"Right."

"Well, you might want to hurry up and get to Ino's house, Lover boy. Her parents are coming home soon."

"Thanks. I will." 

-Last Divider-

HOORAYY!!! THIRD CHAPTER IN THE BAAAG ! ;D  
Well, Today's my last day of freedom, so, yeah, tomorrow I'm going to school x.x  
doesn't mean that I still won't write more chapters, but they might come a little slower than they do now. D:

Ooof. I've got a project due tomorrow. Kill me please. T.T


End file.
